Letters
by Hikari Nanase
Summary: YYH ends with the parting of two best friends, and possibly lovers (?) Ever wondered if they kept in touch? NOTE: this fic is in special text for 'handwriting' purposes; if you can't see the special texts, I'll post this on my site
1. Default Chapter

Letters: From Ningenkai 

6/30/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Dear Hiei,

It's been a while since I've last talked to you- so I decided to drop you a line. Anyway, you'll be happy to know that your little niece, Yuwari, asks about you almost everyday. More pleasing to you, I believe, is the fact that her father is growing quite annoyed with it. She's growing well though. Not only is she intelligent, but she also has a thing for quick wit… The more I think about it- the more I realize that there can ONLY be one person from whom she inherited this trait. Come on' you know who I mean.

       I hate to admit it, but it's incredibly boring here. Everything is so systematic that I'm getting sick of it. Wake-up, go to work, take a short break, go back to work, go home, do whatever I please for more or less an hour, and finally sleep. This thing repeats all the time- what I wouldn't GIVE for a catastrophic disaster. In fact, I'm losing my touch with plants. I suppose my abilities are regressing as they had when I first inhabited this body…That's what happens from leading a normal life. Can you tell I'm envying you now? 

        I should stop here- I know I'm probably interfering with your affairs… but please write back if you are given the chance. I'd like to hear from you, Hiei.

                                                                                Always,

                                                                               Kurama


	2. Letters: From Makai (2)

Letters: From Makai 

7/3/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Kurama,

          I received your letter a few days back, but I've only found time now to respond. It sounds to me that you're bored with everything. Believe it or not, my position is no different from your own. To tell you the truth, Mukuro is being bitchier than normal. Just the other day she threw one of those giant replacement wheels from one of our track vehicles right at me- must I say that I almost lost my head? Overall, she is a good person to have as a companion, but on the third week of every month- stay AWAY from her. I had to learn that the hard way…

       Thank you for telling me about my niece. She's seven now, isn't she? I should pay her a visit, but the damn governmental branches won't give me a blessed day. I would much rather do things the way I used to, rather than run around going to stupid meetings at the legislative hall. Old raspy grandfathers surround me for hours on end… It's enough to make me want to bash my own brains out with a two by four.

          Kurama, you should take a day off. If they won't give you that time now, then schedule one in the future so you have something to look forward to. Otherwise, you're going to hate your life, and you already know that I have plenty of experience in that particular area. 

                                                                                                          Hiei


	3. Letters: From Ningenkai (3)

Letters: From Ningenkai 

7/7/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Dear Hiei,

        You're right- I'm going to ask for a holiday tomorrow. By the way, I'm not sure if you want to know this or not, but the reason why Mukuro is like that every month is PROBABLY because of her… um… physiological cycle. Her- you know… This might make it easier for you, why don't I send a package of Advil your way- for Mukuro of course. However, if you would like a bottle yourself, just tell me- I have plenty to go around.

        Yes, working in the hospital has it's own kind of laboring pain, but I do take a sentiment of accomplishment from doing it. As for you, YOU should be proud of the fact that you're helping to shape Makai's future. It might be a bore to you, but at least it's better than waging war all the time. Mukuro has written to me a long time ago that you're sick of fighting. I personally find that hard to believe, but…. In it's own right, I reason it makes sense.  She told me this the months prior to Yusuke's return to Ningenkai. At the time, you were working as, what was it? An officer for the gateway? It's incredible just thinking about how far you've come…

        Where do you think I should go for vacation, Hiei? I've been considering Cancun, but argh…. I don't feel like going to a place so exotic by my self. Hawaii is another idea; it's probably another tourist trap, but what isn't? Going climbing in the Himalayas crossed my mind, but when I mentioned it in front o my mother, she nixed that idea.

        I want to go somewhere… with nice scenery, but peaceful… Well, no- maybe not peaceful. A place where I can sit under the sun and read without anyone paging me or bothering me… 

Speaking of the devil- I just got paged. I'll write again later. 

Always,

                                                                                Kurama


	4. Letters: From Makai (4)

Letters: From Makai

7/12/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Kurama,

          My horse died today. As much as I complain about riding that beast, I'm sure you now full-well how much the steed meant to me. He was a faithful one- I'm afraid he will rather difficult to replace. I've already turned-away three purebred Satin Whites, and seven Blue Velvets. Do me the favor of not disclosing my sentimentality- and for an animal no less...

          As for you, I recommend you leave damn Japan. It's loud. It's bustling. It's too damn close to 'home'. Hell, if anything, you probably need to get away from your mother's coddling. You're such an infant, you know that? Don't disgust me as I write this; otherwise be prepared to read a green-stained, sake-scented letter. Your fault, not my own.

          On higher notes, you'll be contented to know that Yomi has finally conceded to being apart of the new Makai legislature. The Makai Tournaments have been voted as an obsolete form of democracy (much to the dismay of most people, and thank the Gods for me- I hate letting Mukuro win). Rather, we've developed a sort of electing policy not too similar to Ningenkai.

          Since the idiots here are- for lack of better words- too idiotic for their own good, the High Executive Rulers of Makai are selecting protégés for particular positions including leadership of small provinces and towns. Since the 'voting' will require all the high powers of the Makai, corruption should be kept relatively in check. Unfortunately, I happen to be apart of this deal. You know how I am about politics, Kurama. I'm too skeptical.

          I will be having another meeting in a few hours. Do pray that I don't fall asleep during one of Enki's lectures. His heart is, indeed, in the right place; however his remarkable choice of clichés never ceases to annoy me. It's almost like listening to Kuwabara declare his love speech to my sister- though nowhere near as revolting.

          Take care of yourself.

                                                                                                                                      Hiei 


	5. Letters: From Ningenkai (5)

Letters: From Ningenkai 

7/14/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp. 

Dear Hiei,

        I'm sorry to hear about Obsidian. He was a beautiful stallion, and of course you have nothing to concern over- I won't say a word about it to the others. 

        Actually, I believe you are enjoying yourself, Hiei. Never before have you been entrusted with such great responsibility. As usual, your stubborn nature prevents you from being boastful of your prestige. In a manner, that is not only quite modest, but also rather endearing… However, you are indisputably correct about my feelings for Yomi's decision. In all honesty, I was a little concerned about him re-entering the Makai Tournaments not only stronger, but also more determined to establish his past goals.

        As you've stated, again, the Makai Tournaments have been eradicated. Furthermore, the idea of Yomi desiring peace and unity as much as anyone else strikes me as a wonderful miracle. Therefore any more anxiety on my part is completely unnecessary, and the God's know that I have enough stress for all mankind. It really makes me wonder how you get by day by day. Could that possibly explain… perhaps… your white hairs and red eyes?

        Anyway, I worked everything out with the hospital. I'm due for a nice cruise along the tropical waters of Florida. After which, I'm going to settle down somewhere in Tampa and get a tan- I seriously need one. Ever seen the snows from the peaks of the Makai? I'm sure you have, and I guarantee you, I've become that white. 

Feel free to abandon your duties whenever you like and join me. I think you're due for as much as a retreat as I am. Good luck with your affairs. Though, I'm sure your adept political mind won't need it.

                                                                                                        Always,

                                                                                                        Kurama


	6. Letters: From Makai (6)

Letters: From Makai 

7/2O/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Kurama,

          I can't go. Besides which I'm not very fond of fun, sun, and cities swarming with stinking, smelling, ultra burnt humans. Be that as it may, I wish you a safe journey.

          In response to your pointed comments- no, Kurama; I happened to have been BORN with white hair and blood red eyes. I'm too young to start aging now. If anyone is getting old, it's probably Keiko. The last I've heard of Yusuke and his family, their triplets were running amok destroying the kitchen (if not the whole household). Yukina informed me it took three weeks of repairs, plus quite a sum of yen to cover the damages. According to her, Ranza blasted a hole in the roof, while little Atsuko and Koten have just recently discovered how to form the Shotgun. I suppose, in a lighter choice of words, that the combination of the extremes created something of a nuclear meltdown. I'm not lying; the glassware was reduced to toxic gases. The family had to evacuate for three months just to get the air clean again, and only after that were they able to start rebuilding.

          As soon as I heard about this, the first thing that came to my head was the idea that I don't want to have any kids of my own. Don't give me that: 'but it's such a great experience' crap, Kurama. Imagine if _I_ had several little brats that could all use the Kokuryhua. Makai? What Makai? All I see is a burnt piece of land toast.

          Speaking of offspring, I hope your mother has finally stopped badgering you about grandchildren. You used to complain to me that you simply weren't interested in 'fraternal affairs' at the time. Mukuro won't leave ME alone, for that matter- and whenever I'm the one to come to talk to her, she throws me out of the stronghold. I hate women; they're always trying to kill me.

                                                                                                                             Hiei


	7. Letters: From Ningenkai (7)

Letters: From Ningenkai 

7/26/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Dear Hiei,

        At the moment I'm already on my way Florida- you wouldn't BELIEVE how long the delay was for my flight. What made things worse was that I had to pass through the security gate seven times! It was horribly embarrassing… I may have become somewhat 'humanized', as you would call it, but my first instincts taught me to bring some emergency defenses. You would imagine, then, that all my defenses were tucked away in my hair. I plainly forgot that some of my plants contain high concentrations of metallic elements! How stupid! I had to stand in front of the security guard and empty my all my locks! People were wondering how long it has been since I last WASHED it! 

       Oh my, Yusuke never told me about the… explosion… at his house. I'm assuming that he thought it best NOT to tell me, as I was already tied down at work. I remember, vaguely, Kuwabara leaving a message on my answering machine about Yusuke having to stay with them at late Genkai's temple for a duration. Ah… yes, it makes sense to me now. His voice sounded relatively frightened as he spoke into the recorder. The poor man, I sincerely hope he faired well enough with the Urameshi brood. 

        Hiei, children aren't at all that terrible- however, I do admit it would be very scary keeping a liter of Jaou Enatsu Ken masters around. For me, well, I've recently been thinking about it. I'd actually like to have a little me scampering about the house… but, with any luck, not stealing and killing things. 

        Unfortunately, I haven't met any human women who keep my interests. Come to think of it, I've NEVER met a human woman who even elicited my interest. Perhaps, I'm too fussy? I don't know, it's hard talking to people who don't know who I really am. Worse yet, most females talk and cling too much- and I'VE been mistaken for one.

        I'm going to take a small nap for now. The trip will be pretty long, and I have hours to kill. I'll write again, once I check into my hotel room and have something decent to eat (I don't care if I'm on Nippon Airlines; airline food always tastes like tomato marinated plastic).

                                                                                                        Always,

                                                                                                        Kurama


	8. Letters: From Makai (8)

Letters: From Makai 

7/29/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Damn it Kurama, why do you always choose ME to complain to?

          At any rate, I figured that as soon as you touched base at your hotel, you either got ready for your cruise liner or decided to sleep due to time zone difference. I'll excuse the fact you didn't stay true to your word (again), and not write me back ASAP. You made me worried for a while. If your plane crashed, then who the hell am _I_ supposed to bitch with?

          You can tell I'm in a shitty mood, and I'll tell you why. 

          Two days ago, Yomi's son, Shura, decided to throw an adolescent tantrum and not accept Yomi's lineage to the throne in Western Makai- particularly, the Umi Province. Insolent child! Mukuro, Enki, Hitzuragi, and all the ruling executives including myself had to convince Yomi to choose not only another heir, but also a _competent _heir. Naturally, Shura's impertinence comes from his father, and Yomi refused to settle with our reasoning. With this conflict, nearly more than half of the High Administration is in favor of revoking Yomi's seat in office.  I am among these executives, yet despite my choice in position, Enki desires to give Yomi another chance as he understands how fast Yomi was able to modernize his city. Since Mukuro is partial to Enki's sentiments, I'm pulled into the supporting side. 

          Our government doesn't require a mind like Yomi's. He is not unique in any way. My own city is highly sophisticated economically, technologically, and organizationally. I don't see how the other rulers cannot work and attain the same thing. Anyone with common sense and political as well as capital resources can do it.

          I'm done for now. Tell me what you think./

                                                                                                                                      Hiei


	9. Letters: From Ningenkai (9)

Letters: From Ningenkai 

8/3/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp. 

Dear Hiei,

        You have some nerve making me think about politics as I lie here, basking in the sun with the smell of sweet salt and sun tan lotion in the air. You jerk…

        But you're my closest, dearest, most irritable friend and I want to help you. Enclosed in this letter is another sealed envelope. I will now write exactly what I said:

        To the High Administration of Makai,

                Although my life remains in the Human World, my intimate associate, General Hiei of the Eastern Region, has informed me of the recent diplomatic events that are in your midst. 

                As you know, I have been familiar with Yomi's character for a very long time. What you do NOT****know, however, is the past I've held with him and its implications.  

                Two hundred years ago, there was a power struggle in our thief guild. Now, while this was only a small organization, politics not dissimilar to your own was involved. I saw Yomi's weaknesses as a leader early on. While he may have a very analytical mind when it comes to city construction and science, he is very stringent when it comes to bloodlines and close contacts. This is a weakness in that he selects his personal administration not by ability or experience, but by favorism. For this reason, I blinded Yomi in order to take over the thief guild myself. Choosing an administration requires the impartiality of the ruler. I advise that you follow this rule yourselves.

                I do hesitate in suggesting the de-seating of Yomi's position. Yomi has already acquired a very strong following and dishonor may create a civil war. Allow Yomi to keep his territory and seat, however you should revoke his rights in choosing his heir. Do not take my words lightly.

        That's the most I can offer you, Hiei: my signed recommendation as Youko Kurama. The seal contains a drop of my blood from my Youko form for verification. It was not easy transforming inside my ship cabin. Ship cabins happen to have VERY low ceilings. I nearly snapped off my ears for you.

        All right, I'm done tanning. I look golden now, I'm pretty happy about that. Now for a good swim. Write me back to tell me how things worked out. Adieu!

                                                                                                        Always,

                                                                                                        Kurama 


	10. Letters: From Makai (10)

Letters: Makai 

8/8/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Kurama,

          Your letter worked. Yomi was a little reluctant at first, but he at last conceded when I threatened to have his lands absorbed by Hitzuragi. Hitzuragi is just as popular in the Umi Province as Yomi is, and I therefore thought that any risk of civil war would be relatively small.

          In return for your favor, I'll try to refrain from writing anything associated with work and the Makai (unless I need another letter of recommendation from you, of course). It is really very unfair. You hate politics, and anything related to legislative affairs, and yet you have a greater name in such subjects than _I_ do. 

          By the way, I didn't know salt could possibly smell sweet, nor could sun tan lotion. I think your fox nose is on the fritz.

                                                                                                                                      Hiei


	11. Letters: From Ningenkai (11)

Letters: From Ningenkai 

8/9/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Hiei!

        I know I'm writing so soon, but I simply had to tell you! I met a pretty girl on the pool deck yesterday. She was wandering around the ship for a while, and kept on coming back to the pool. I figured that she probably couldn't find her way around, so I decided to help her. In the end, I wound up getting BOTH of us lost. She was very sweet about it though- she even offered me to sit with her for lunch since I was by myself. Actually, I think she came alone too…

        And would you believe it? We were talking for hours while chowing down buckets of lobster and snow crab legs. She happens to like barbequed crab with lemon sauce! GREAT taste!

        I bet you're busy. I'm going to the recreation hall now to play the billiards.

                                                                                                        Later!

                                                                                                        Kurama 


	12. Letters: From Makai (12)

Letters: From Makai 

8/13/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Kurama,

          You met a girl? And you LIKE her? You idiot. So what's her name?

                                                                                                                                      Hiei


	13. Letters: From Ningenkai (13)

Letters: From Ningenkai 

8/15/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Her name is Pamela- Pamela Lazenby. She's American, but she knows how to speak Japanese very fluently. From what I learned of her, she used to work as a publicist in Japan until she got tired of the ordeal and decided to change careers. Apparently, this cruise serves to her as some sort of hiatus- or maybe inspirational keg. She hasn't told me yet what she wants to do now, and I suppose it's because of her shy nature that she chooses not disclose any further information. I'm fine with that, but I would really like to know more. There's something in her that intrigues me. You know how you can sense something in another's presence? Well, Pamela radiates a certain kind of… warm aura I can't describe. It's pleasant, and peaceful…

I don't think I mentioned yet how pretty she is. Oh Hiei, her eyes are so deep and brown, you can get lost in their softness- it's like looking into a deer's eyes. And her skin, it's so fair and pure- very creamish and supple in appearance. She wears very little make-up, unlike most girls, and I like that. She's honest with herself. She doesn't need to hide who she is with cosmetics. It's so HARD to find that in anyone anymore.    

I'm going to the ballroom with her tonight. There's going to be a classy dinner party in honor of the captain's guests- that being us. Well, I better end this letter. I still have to get in my tux. Wish me luck!

                                                                                                        Always,

Kurama                                                         


	14. Letters: From Makai (14)

Letters: From Makai 

8/16/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Kurama,

          I've never heard you so infatuated in my life. Remember when you were in high school? There was a certain blond haired girl with aqua colored eyes who somehow educed the same kind of attention you're giving Pamela NOW. That girl was your friend, Arisu. However, it seems to me that your present fascination is even worse than that incident. You're actually making me feel disgusted. If you go on with what you did last time, that is: talking non-stop about some female and going all-out with cooking and flowers- you're out of your mind and impossible.

Don't get your hopes too high, Kurama, you might get yourself hurt again.

                                                                                                                             Hiei

P.S.

Good luck


	15. Letters: From Ningenkai (15)

Letters: From Ningenkai 

8/19/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

She's AMAZING! The night of the ball we danced until the bright glow of the stars disappeared and the morning sun's rays poured over the oceans horizon… It was so beautiful, and for once I actually had someone to share the scenery with. And the ball itself… Hiei, her dress was absolutely stunning. It was this tight fitting, wine-red gown that hugged her body all around her torso. When it reached her hips, the material hung off her so gracefully, that I would have mistaken her as a model from one of those DeBiers diamond commercials. As soon as she stepped into the light, her alabaster face would glow like a candle and her dress would shimmer like a billion garnet stars.

Pamela spoke to me some more- about her life, I mean. I was surprised because I thought she was a born city-girl, but the fact is that she was born in Florida, and lived in Tennessee for most of her life. That most likely explains her charming personality, but as for her sophistication, I guess she acquired that through her own means! 

After she finished college- having majored in the communicative arts and publications- Pamela traveled abroad. She's visited all SORTS of countries and cities. France, Rome, Egypt, China… almost everywhere!  Yet she's so modest about it, it makes me feel… I don't know… it makes me feel strange. 

                                                                                                                Kurama


	16. Letters: From Makai (16)

Letters: From Makai 

8/22/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Kurama,

          It's good to hear that you're having a good time. Do you honestly think she's the one for you? You've only known her a few days.

          Anyway, things have been quite dull- as usual- on my part. I've suddenly realized that due to my promise in the last letter, I don't have much to speak of aside work. I've finally gotten a new horse, however, I'm not very happy with it. I suppose how I feel serves as a just punishment for my taking for granted Obsidian. 

          Yukina wrote to me a few days back, but I forgot to mention it. It seems that the children in Ningenkai are growing rather quickly, especially my little niece. From what I've been told, Yuwari has been receiving high scores on her spelling and grammar tests. I believe she's the top of her class.

 Kurama, I miss Yuwari. I want to see her, but I can't get out of politics. I know this might sound stupid to you, but I don't want her to grow-up without me at her side. I failed my sister- I don't want the same for my little one. If only Mukuro and the legislatives didn't require my presence… Argh, broke my promise. I won't say anymore than that.

                                                                                                                             Hiei


	17. Letters: From Ningenkai (17)

Letters: From Ningenkai 

8/25/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

It turns out that Pamela decided to switch careers because of a certain love interest involved in Japan. Because Pamela was a publicist at the time, she worked with Kawazaki, Yuki and tried to open-up a new music career from him. Yuki was once involved in a popular J-music band called Malice Mizer. He was the bassist, and well loved by his fans, but after the band broke-up, he disappeared from the social light. Pamela, recognizing his talent, tried to get his career back, but things got complicated.

She… cried on my shoulder as she told me what happened. She and Yuki had something of an ' off and on' relationship. Yuki was very gentle and sweet with her, so she says, but his sensitiveness and short temper got in the way of anything solid. It came to the point where the two of them broke off completely, and that was that.

Pamela put it too simply. I know there's more. She was so pained; I didn't know what to do. With some confusion, however, I found myself stoking her silky, long brown hair. I think she noticed because she suddenly curled up in my arms as we sat on my bed in the cabin. Did she actually feel safe with me?

Hiei, I'm worried. She doesn't know what I really am. What if I endanger her life? I need your help, please tell me- honestly. Should I tell her? Or is it too soon?

                                                                                                        Kurama


	18. Letters: From Makai (18)

Letters: From Makai 

8/26/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Kurama,

          I think it's too soon, but you're really not asking the right person. I don't know anything about these strange human emotions. All the same, it's only been a few days. Tell her about your human life first. You're rushing into this. When… you think she's ready, tell her then.

                                                                                                                                      Hiei


	19. Letters: From Makai (19)

Letters: From Makai 

8/30/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Yusuke,

          It must come as a bolt from the blue that I'm writing to you- given my situation of things, not to mention my location. My reasons for contacting you are relatively simple, so please don't concern yourself over any catastrophic possibilities from the Makai. I assure that you and your spirited family are quite safe. 

          My problem regards Hiei. In the past few meetings he hasn't offered any of his opinions or tactical advisements. That is very unlike him. What concerns me more is my observation that he hasn't taken care of numerous documents and plans, and Hiei is without equal when it comes to efficiency. He has not spoken to me much either- nor does he bother to train his division as much as he should. I've already given him a few days release, thinking it might do him good to see his sister and niece in Ningenkai, but he hasn't bothered to leave. 

          His change in attitude started about fourteen days ago- the sixteenth of August in Ningenkai time. As his friend and employer, I want to know how to get him out of his dejection. At first I reacted with his manner quite violently, but he didn't even notice my anger in the least. 

          I require your help, as Kurama is on retreat and I do not wish to disturb him. Hiei is important to our administration, and if he continues to withdraw into his tree I don't know how to explain the sudden slow in my territory's modernization. We were years ahead of everyone, now we're fallen behind in just a few days.

                                                                                                                             Sincerely,

                                                                                                                              Mukuro


	20. Letters: From Ningenkai (20)

Letters: From Ningenkai 

8/31/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Hey Mukuro! Man, it was WEIRD finding your letter in the mail. I thought I won a prize or something- the envelope was so fancy.

Uh oh, Hiei is having a mood swing? Well, I'm sure it'll be okay- he bounces back up when under extra stress. Then again, the little guy isn't the type to let go of authoraty like that. I'll tell you what, I'll drop him a line since he doesn't want to pry his mouth open. Believe me, you need a crowbar or something to get him to say anything besides 'hn.'

Yeah, Kurama told me about his cruze- lucky guy, bet he's gathering the bikini babes.

Shit, sorry, have to change pens- out of ink. This is embaressing, Keiko's pink one…

Hey, do you think he has? Damn, that would be kinda bizar. Maybe he told Hiei about it, and now he's getting over-protective or- I don't know. I'm jumping to conclussions, but really… Hiei's funny like that. 

Heh! Don't listen to me. I'm probably WAY off! I'm not exactly very smart, you know. I just get lucky.

Anyway, I'll start on that letter right now. It gives me a good excuse to not baby-sit today. Thanks for the save!

Later,

                                                                                                                             Yusuke


	21. Letters: From Makai (21)

Letters: From Makai 

8/31/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Yusuke,

          I give you thanks for your hand in this. Sometimes small efforts make all the difference.

                                                                                                                             Sincerely,

                                                                                                                              Mukuro

P.S.

You have quite a few spelling errors in your letter. In addition, I recommend that you NOT write in pink. The letter was very difficult to read.


	22. Letters: From Ningenkai (22)

Letters: From Ningenkai 

9/1/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Hiei! I heard you were feeling a lil' blue. Every thing okay? Mukuro told me that you haven't been acting yourself lately. Slackin' off, huh? Well, for your own health, don't push it. Mukuro's got one mean punch!

Hey, if there's something is botherring you- let me or any one else know. There's no problem writing to us. Aite?

By the way, how's Kurama on his cruze? He having a good time? Hope so! Oh, yeah… You better write back.

                                                                                                                             Later,

                                                                                                                             Yusuke


	23. Letters: From Makai (23)

Letters: From Makai 

9/2/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail

Yusuke, 

            I'm fine. It's none of your business. Worry about your own damn problems.

                                                                                                                             Hiei

P.S.

You have the spelling and penmanship of a kindergartner. 


	24. Letters: From Ningenkai (24)

Letters: From Ningenkai

9/2/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Aniki,

            Yusuke-san told me about what was going on with Mukuro. Are you sure everything is all right, brother? I'm so worried, are you ill?

            Yuwari-chan never lets a day go by without asking about you, perhaps you will feel better if you see her, or are you too busy? I know the changes in Makai are keeping you from seeing your friends, but please, brother, take care of yourself. Oh, and do tell me about Kurama-san. We haven't received word from him since his departure.

                                                                                                                                                            With love,

                                                                                                                                                             Yukina


	25. Letters: From Makai (25)

Letters: From Makai 

9/3/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Imouto, 

          I grant you that I am in perfect health, and living well. It seems the same with Kurama, as I believe he's finally found woman to have at his side. He hasn't written me back from my last letter, and therefore, I assume he's occupied with the girl. 

          I don't want to send him another letter, as I'd interrupt his vacation. Besides, I know he's fine.

          Sister, tell Yuwari I think about her everyday too and that I love her. 

                                                                                                                             Your brother,

                                                                                                                                  Hiei

P.S. I apologize for the blotches. The Makai rains are upon us.


	26. Letters: From Ningenkai (26)

Letters: From Ningenkai

9/4/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Uncle,

          I'm sorry if you can't read my handwriting. I'm still learning how to write in calligraphy. It's lots of fun! Kaasan bought me a new ink set yesterday to practice. Tousan tried to teach me, but he made a really big mess instead. 

          You said that it was raining in Makai, but I don't think that's true. Uncle, I think you lied. I touched the letter, and they didn't feel like rain drops to me. They felt like your tears. Uncle, what's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Please tell me, I thought we could share all kinds of secrets. Please, uncle? I love you so much it hurts when you're not around. When will we play swordfight again? I hope soon, I'm gonna turn eight in three months. You better be there!

                                                                                                                             XOXO,

                                                                                                                       Yuwari-chan

P.S. 

My stuffed dragon you gave me- Koku-chan- thinks of you every night too!


	27. Letters: From Ningenkai (27)

Letters: From Ningenkai 

9/4/01

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Hiei! Guess what?! The cruise is coming to an end, and it turns out that Pamela is booked in the SAME hotel as I am. Isn't that a coincidence? Oh, and you won't believe it, but her room is a few doors away from mine! Since her family lived originally in Florida, she's going to show me around, and then we plan to have a picnic at the beach. She invited her parents, and I genuinely hope they like me.

                                                                                                        Kurama

P.S. 

I'm sure everything is going well with your administration!


	28. Letters: From Ningenkai 28

Letters: From Ningenkai 

2/25/03

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Yo Mukuro,

          Sorry, man. I got burned. Seriously, Hiei sent me a pretty snippy letter. Expected it coming actually. What can ya do?

          I really don't know what to say. He's as pissed off as a monkey with a shaved butt, that's for sure. You prolly wanna lay off on the talking for a while. Like I said, he'll bounce back. 

          Oh, hey… I got an idea. I'll send over some ice cream- strawbery is his favoraite.

                                                                                                                                      Later,

                                                                                                                                      Yusuke

P.S.

Yeah, tag me back and tell me what's up.


	29. Letters: From Makai

Letters: From Makai

2/25/03

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp.

Yusuke,

          I'm no fool. Recently the situation has worsened drastically. As harsh as Hiei's temperament usually is, the past few days have reflected nothing, but an indecipherable state of melancholy that not even I can fathom. 

          One of my messenger demons has reported to me that Hiei's niece, Yuwari, was the last letter he has received… No, wait, I've mistaken. The last letter was from Kurama.

          Honestly, I respect their friendship as I do yours, however it is inexcusable for an officer of high ranking to neglect the importance of his position in the face of personal disarray. Granted, Hiei _has_ known that Youko for an exceptionally long time. In many ways, they are partners, friends, brothers, and more. Perhaps I will have to bring to light that it is time for them to part ways. 

A dangerous move? Yes, but as Lordess of the Northeaster Quadrant of Makai, I do not hesitate in doing the necessary.

                                                                                                                   Sincerely,

                                                                                                                   Mukuro


	30. Letters: From Ningenkai

Letters: From Ningenkai

2/25/03

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp. 

Dear Hiei,

          Things have gone very well with Pamela's family. In fact, I believe her mother took quite a penchant to my presence… although… I suppose her father will make things far more difficult for me. He doesn't seem to approve of my touching her- not even holding hands! Nevertheless, he's a very good man. Believe it or not, he's a computer specialist just like my stepfather. As I see it, if I expose to him my knowledge of the field, I may earn his good graces. 

          I've decided to extend my stay here in America. I'd like to get to know Pamela more. She's a sweet girl, I hope one day I can introduce her to you. She would be charmed, I'm sure, as she has recently explained to me that she has an inexplicable fetish for men with dark clothing. I suppose this means I should revise my wardrobe!

           Hiei, do write back. I miss seeing your handwriting. 

                                                                                                                                      Kurama


	31. Letters: From Makai

Letters: From Makai

2/26/03

Via: Hikari Rei Mail Exp. 

Yuwari-chan,

          Sweetheart, I apologize for my delay in reply. It's true. I haven't been feeling well as of late.

          Keep a secret for me, my niece. I choose to tell you because there is no one else, not even your mother, whom I would trust more with the story I am about to tell you.

          Years ago, before you were born, before Kurama had become human, I was raised by a guild of thief in the Makai. From this guild, I learned my best trade: stealing. 

          Yes, I was a better thief than I was a swordsman- at least at the time. One day, when I was around seven years old, I stole a red jewel. What it was, I wasn't sure, but it was something coveted by many and understood by few. The jewel, a stone very much like a ruby, seemed to have an aura of enormous ki. I'm uncertain as to why, but up to recently, I've understood this: the stone was made of blood, specifically, Kurama's blood.

          You… probably cannot understand a thing I am saying to you, but that is so much more the better for me. Yuwari, that stone belonged to a dead demon I discovered in a bamboo field, not far from the castle I had originally intended to steal from. Seeing the dead demon, and having little respect for the dead, I stole his necklace and kept it for myself.

          Years later, I would travel to Ningenkai to find your mother. As it turned out, Yuwari-chan, I met Kurama then and he recognized the red jewel I had kept with me all those years.

          The dead demon was a thief known as Kuronue- one of Youko Kurama's… _true_ lovers. 

          Kurama allowed me to keep the necklace. Yet now that he has fallen in love with a human, the jewel is losing its color. It's turning black. For some reason, I feel it to be a pity that such a treasure should be reduced to nothing. 

          This is what has been troubling me: I've become too involved and misinterpreted some of Kurama's actions as those of something more. I hope you don't think poorly of me. You are dear, and for you I carry the best of intentions.

                                                                                                                             Your Uncle,

                                                                                                                                  Hiei


End file.
